


Truth or dare

by All_The_Yaoi_Ships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Coming Soon - Freeform, Dare, M/M, Short Story, Smut, TBH won't be updating that fast, Teasing, Truth, Truth or Dare, drunk, ereri, levi is a bit of a slut, there will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/All_The_Yaoi_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Levi and Eren have already met. They are friends. Both like the other. The story starts at the truth or dare and throughout the story you learn how they met ect </p>
<p>Enjoy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Levi truth or dare" hanji turns to me and asks. <br/>"Dare" I reply not caring as I'll do anything. <br/>"I dare you to sit on Eren's lap and tease him for the rest of the game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

Chapter 1:

Mikasa points at Eren.   
"Your turn! Truth or dare"   
"Truth just be kind mikasa for you brother?" Eren gives her puppy dog eyes that don't work.   
"Who do you have a crush on?" I watch his cheeks blaze up as he stutters.   
"HURRY UP JEAGER!" Jean shouts from behind marco.   
"Levi" Eren whispers out and a chorus of awh's and giggles spread through the group. 

"Levi truth or dare" hanji turns to me and asks.   
"Dare" I reply not caring as I'll do anything.   
"I dare you to sit on Eren's lap and tease him for the rest of the game" Eren blushes as I sigh. Get up and sit on Eren's lap.   
The game continues and I start to move my hips trying to get comfy. I hear Eren's breath catch and a gasp escape his lips. I smirk thinking I'm winning and carry on, leaning my head back slightly and gasping. I can feel Eren's small figure shake and push into me, trying to get more. I hear him holding back a moan and I can feel little Eren below me getting harder. I lean my head back against his shoulder and whisper in his ear "imagine me doing this when we are both naked." I add a quiet moan and gasp and hear Eren moan out before blushing. I lean forward because I did that, no one else, me!

"Eren, truth or dare?" Sasha turns towards me and Eren. I stop moving my hips and look over my shoulder at Eren. He looks hot! He tries to control his breathing and his cheeks flushed a bright pink colour.   
"Dare" he gasps out and I can see he regrets it. "I dare you to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Levi!" Sasha laughs. 

I couldn't grab the brat quick enough. We walk out the room and into the closet as I lock the door I turn around to see Eren against the wall.   
"We don't have to do this Levi" he mutters slightly blushing and looking insanely hot. I walk up to him and trap him against the wall. Leaning in I whisper in his ear   
"Oh but Eren I want too." My hand trails down his chest as I hear his breath stutter and smirk slightly.   
"What's the matter Eren, don't you like me?" I whisper as my hand reaches his hips. I pull them closer to me and rub gently against him. I hear him stifle a moan before saying.   
"No Levi I like you I'm just... Unsure about this, you could be pranking me"   
"Hey brat if this was a prank would I be enjoying it as much as you?" I make sure my hard dick rubs against his as he moans out, cheeks blushed red.   
"If this was a prank would I have said what I did earlier?" I kiss his neck and leave a lovely dark red mark. I move back up to his ear.   
"If this was a prank would I be wanted to fuck you so badly because trust me," I palm his hard dick making a moan escape his lips, "I want to." 

"Okay guys time to come out!" I hear Mikasa calling. I wink at the brat before saying,   
"Let's continue this another time"


End file.
